


Shared Weakness

by ImberReader



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Prompt-response, Rebelcaptain - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 01:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImberReader/pseuds/ImberReader
Summary: "I know your weakness, Captain," she says, before pulling him in for a kiss. What she doesn't say is that hers is the same.





	Shared Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Written as prompt response on Tumblr. " I know your weakness. It’s kisses.You are doomed. (Don’t worry. We’re all doomed eventually.) "
> 
> Unbeta'd and essentially just a small blurb.

“You can’t keep doing this, Jyn.”

His voice is low, just for her to hear, in this back-alley where he has her backed in a wall, willingly trapped between his arms. And it rumbles with anger, the genuine kind you usually can only see flashing through his eyes or a tremble in his clenched fist.

Perhaps she did cross one line too much. She always does. Regrets wrap around her neck like a choker, but she’s used to ignoring that noose. Had to learn it years ago.

“I cannot come running, risking my cover, to save you each time you risk your life. And if you get hurt…” Cassian’s voice trails off in strained silence, revealing gleaming bones of the matter.

“I will not forgive that.” He concludes, darkly, in his ‘I am your superior officer’ tone, but in truth it means everything neither dare to say. _Your pain kills me. I cannot do this without you, not anymore._

She knows this would be the perfect moment to tell him how important the information she uncovered is, how she may have found the key to complete this undercover mission. But she’s never been that responsible. Assuring Cassian that she is alive and well, feeling that he is, too, is so much more important.

“It would sound a lot more impressive, Captain,” she murmurs, fingers latching on the collars of his jacket (it is really a mystery how he always ends up rocking one, even undercover), “if I did not know your weakness.”

He looks like he is about to protest, but when Jyn yanks him towards her, there is no resistance. His lips are warm, hungry and hurried, as if he is trying to wrestle a heart worth of emotions in one kiss. She does the same.

It’s not abuse of power, Jyn thinks, because her flaw in defense is the same. But she isn’t naive enough to not know what it spells for two people of their walk of life.

They are doomed. But we all are, eventually. And there are infinitely worse ways to go than loving Cassian Andor.


End file.
